We Don't Say Goodbye
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: Nós não dizemos "adeus"... Porque dizer adeus às lembranças é muito doloroso, às vezes.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. A imagem da capa também não, sendo a mesma propriedade intelectual de UnicaGem. Todos os direitos reservados a ela. A música também não me pertence, e sim a seus compositores: Barry Gibb, Robin Gibb e Maurice Gibb.

**Resumo: **Nós não dizemos "adeus"...

**Aviso: **O de sempre: Fic YAIO! Não gosta, não leia!

**Notas iniciais: **A ideia da fic surgiu quando vi a imagem no DeviantART de UnicaGem. Achei a imagem muito emotiva e significativa, então a ideia veio... e cá estou!

Primeira vez que estou me aventurando com o pairing, então, sejam bonzinhos! :/

Até as notas finais! o/

**WE DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

**"Tears may be dried up, but the heart never."** - Marguerite de Valois

Cada uma daquelas lágrimas trazia para fora uma lembrança adorada, quase venerada, de uma amizade que a muito era reconhecida como a maior do santuário. Mas eles não sabiam a verdade.

Sempre foi mais que amizade: Milo amou Camus desde o primeiro momento em que o viu.

Amou cada uma das nuances daquele cavaleiro: a exótica cor dos cabelos, unhas e olhos, que, quando criança, fez com que ele, Milo, fizesse do vermelho sua cor favorita.

Afinal, aquela era a cor de Camus. Tudo nele a buscava, de alguma forma... E por isso Milo a amava.

Amou ao estranho sotaque, que deixava os lábios estranhos quando o francês tentava lhe ensinar algo em sua língua.

Amou cada um dos pontinhos dourados que recobriam o rosto, costas e ombros do amigo, e só desistiu de conta-las por inteiro, porque Camus insistia que sempre haveria uma nova, afinal, o sol da Grécia faria isso.

Amou a disciplina, o poder que fez dele o grande Mago do Gelo.

Amou porque era parte dele, e Milo o amava como não amava mais nada.

Quando você ama uma pessoa assim, mais do que você é capaz de descrever em palavras, cada mínimo gesto se torna um tesouro imensurável. E quando você perde algo assim, você talvez perca a você mesmo.

Por isso aquela dor tão pungente ficou com ele quando Hyoga matou o cavaleiro na Batalha das Doze Casas.

Era isso que doía: Ter se tornado a assassino, mesmo que indireto, do grande amor da sua vida, afinal, ele permitiu que Hyoga passasse.

**Então, assim é que sou  
E isto é tudo o que sei  
E eu devo escolher viver  
Por tudo o que eu possa dar  
A centelha que faz o poder crescer**

Se ele esperava um dia reencontrar Camus? Certamente, mas não assim, não daquela forma.

Não como inimigos defensores de causas diferentes.

**E eu defenderei meu sonho se eu puder  
Símbolo da minha fé em quem eu sou**

As dolorosas lágrimas que Milo de escorpião vertia enquanto observava aquele corpo mutilado, era uma prova de tudo que ele sempre sentiu, e da dor que sentia ali, ao lutar contra o seu amor. O seu único amor.

**Mas, você é o meu único**

Não houve hesitação. Nunca haveria isso entre eles, da mesma forma que não houve hesitação no sentimento.

Sim, porque Milo sabia que ele foi correspondido, e isso, talvez, fizesse doer mais. Porque, mesmo que o coração gritasse com todas as forças para que ele não fizesse o que tinha que ser feito, ele tinha um dever a cumprir.

**E eu devo seguir na estrada que se encontra a frente  
E eu não deixarei meu coração controlar minha cabeça**

Os olhos vazios, opacos de Camus pareciam não ser capazes de enxergar, e olhando neles, Milo se lembrou de todas as vezes que os viu brilhar de uma forma especial. De uma forma única, para Milo.

**Mas, você é meu único**

Olhar para eles fazia com que o cavaleiro de escorpião relembrasse a perda anterior, quando a despedida foi tão abrupta que ainda dava para sentir as pontas agudas das palavras não trocadas daquela vez.

**E não digamos adeus  
Não digamos adeus  
E eu sei o que tenho que ser  
**

Tantas vezes, quando eram crianças, Milo se perguntava se poderiam ficar sempre juntos. Camus, sempre tão pragmático, dizia que, de alguma forma, os dois um dia traçariam caminhos diferentes.

Milo acreditou, quando Camus morreu, que aquele seria o momento da separação dos caminhos. Camus morto, e ele um guardião das preciosas memórias de sua vida.

**Imortalidade  
Eu faço minha jornada através da eternidade  
Eu guardo a lembrança de nós dois aqui dentro**

Agora, ele percebia que o destino, ou mesmo a vontade dos deuses aos quais serviam tão fielmente, somente agora chegavam para cobrar seu preço.

**Cumpra o seu destino  
Que está aí dentro da criança  
Minha tempestade nunca acabará  
Meu destino está ao vento  
O Rei de Copas, o Coringa alucinado**

E mesmo então, mesmo com a prova da traição cobrindo o corpo que ele conheceu com tanto ardor, ele não se sentia capaz de se despedir das lembranças. Jamais conseguiria se despir delas com a mesma facilidade com que Camus despiu a armadura sagrada para usar a sapuris do exército caído de Hades.

**Mas, não digamos adeus  
Não digamos adeus  
Eu farei com que todos eles se lembrem de mim**

Por isso as lágrimas teimavam em inundar seus olhos e nublar sua visão.

Porque ele não conseguiria, jamais esquecer os sonhos, os momentos de sua vida, que só tiveram sentido, e só marcaram, quando foram ao lado do francês. Aqueles sonhos deveriam ser verdade, e não isso que agora ele enfrentava, não essa batalha cruel que lhe dilacerava a alma, ao macular suas memórias.

**Porque eu encontrei um sonho que deve se realizar  
Ainda que cada parte de mim precise vê-lo**

Até mesmo nisso, Camus era mais importante que qualquer coisa. Ele era seu sonho. O único.

**Mas, você é meu único**

A dor é maior para as pessoas mais impetuosas, porque elas nunca conseguiam se refrear. Uma vez Camus havia lhe dito isso.

A lembrança, antes tão cálida, agora cortava como o gelo cortou sua pele naquele dia. Sim, Camus havia congelado o pátio de sua casa para que Milo pudesse patinar. Como tudo que sempre fez, Milo se entregou por completo à aventura, sem ressalvas, sem reservas. E acabou se machucando.

Da mesma forma, ele estava machucado agora também. Afinal, Camus tinha razão, e ele, Milo, jamais fez nada de "meio coração".

**Desculpe, mas eu não tenho um papel de amor para interpretar  
Abro mão do meu coração, eu encontrarei meu caminho  
Eu os farei dá-lo a mim**

Milo havia sonhado que seu amor poderia ser imortal, assim o guardou em suas lembranças.

A decepção, a dor, tudo isso se concentrou naquele golpe, que, ele sabia, estaria tirando a vida daquele que era o mais precioso de todos para ele. Tornando-o novamente somente a sua lembrança imortal. E novamente, sem que se despedisse.

**Imortalidade  
Há uma visão e uma chama em mim  
Eu guardo a lembrança de nós dois aqui dentro  
E não digamos adeus  
Não digamos adeus**

Quando Aiolia e Mu se reuniram a ele para fazerem a Exclamação de Atena, ele sabia que seria o fim. Saga, Shura e Camus não poderiam aguentar muito mais.

Nada o havia preparado para o que aconteceu. Não, não a intervenção dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eles sempre intervinham.

Mas o gesto final de Camus.

Ele, Milo, estava de joelhos, os olhos desfocados pelas lágrimas, quando sentiu aquele toque gelado que ele amava.

Sentiu aqueles dedos gelados, manchados com sangue, tocar suas pálpebras, e recolher as lágrimas que desciam silenciosas.

Nos olhos que não podiam vê-lo, ele enxergou o reconhecimento, aquele que o fazia estremecer como se sua alma quisesse deixar seu corpo para se juntar à sua gêmea.

Ele ainda sabia que o destino seria cruel com eles, e que aquilo acabaria mal. Mas naquele momento se permitiu fechar os olhos e sentir a carícia que lhe confessava o pesar, o amor e que lhe fazia ver que, pelo menos aquele sentimento não tinha sido traído.

Ali ele soube que não diriam adeus. Nunca.

**Com todo meu amor por você  
E o que mais pudermos fazer  
Não digamos adeus**


End file.
